Of Books and Blood
by McShinras
Summary: Crack-fic. All Genesis was trying to do was sleep, so how did it end with him being hit in the face, yelled at and faced with a furious Cloud Strife. Shounen-ai. Moresome. Sephiroth/Genesis/Angeal/Zack/Cloud.


**Disclaimer: **We at McShinras do not own Final Fantasy VII, and we do not make any money off of the production of this piece of fiction.  
**Author: **McShinras  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Disregard of Canon. OOC. Shounen-ai.

* * *

"Sephiroth...stop licking Genesis." Angeal announced, holding a dangerously sizzling straightener in hand.

Said man merely smirked and continued with his previous ministrations.

"He's asleep y'know," Zack stated, sidling up behind Angeal. "Isn't that sexual harassment. _You'll have to to go to another one of those seminars_."

"Not if the target would be otherwise willing." Sephiroth murmured - **no**_, _not murmured, _declared_, because the great General Sephiroth **never **murmurs.

Genesis let out a moan and shifted, subsequently leading his legs to splay over Cloud's body and, much to the others amusement, kick him in the face. Letting out a squawk, Cloud flailed madly and would have fallen right off the couch; if not for the fact that Genesis had shifted once more and now lay completely on top of the spiky haired youth, his hands clutching his nose.

Zack let out a yell of: "Noes, not my chicobo!" (Baby chocobo.)

"Oh god," Cloud half-yelled as he pulled his hand away from his face. He flew up at the sight of blood, sending the book he had been reading flying on a collision course with the red-haired SOLDIER's face.

Sephiroth watched with amusement as Zack collided with a visually upset Cloud, however his amusement quickly vanished as droplets of crimson rained down upon his perfect hair. He put up, rather graciously in his opinion, with everything stupid they did, but he drew the line at his hair. They had just crossed that line.

With Cloud being tackled by a worried Zack, Genesis sprawled upon Sephiroth in a stunned, book induced, stupor and Sephiroth glaring at positively **everyone**, Angeal was slightly afraid for Zack and Cloud's health against an enraged Sephiroth and Genesis (once he came out of his stupor).

...1.

...2.

...3.

"You did **not **just get blood in my hair...and AB type at that." Sephiroth said in a deathly calm voice that basically screamed: 'some shit is going to go down.'

Zack immediately ceased his fussing over the injured cadet and turned to face an aggravated General ready to reply with a snarky remark when he realized there was one less body on the couch than there had been little less than a minute ago.

"Um... hey, guys, where did Gen-gen go?" Zack questioned while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Behind you...bitch,"

"Wha?" Zack turned around to face the auburn SOLDIER only to be met with the hard outer cover of Loveless to the face.

"Ugh!" He yelled, falling of the couch, he didn't know the book was that hard!

Through the massive migraine that was now blooming on the side of the raven haired teens face he could vaguely see his spiky haired lover giving the older SOLDIER one of his infamous 'bitch-fits'. Which includes all of the following:

**1) **Yelling so loud that your voice starts to crack and go high-pitched.

**2) **Waving your hand around animatedly.

**3)** Accuse the person that they're not listening to you at random moments.

**4) **Slapping the person across the face so hard that a red outline of your hand remains for 4 days.

And finally, **5)** forcing the unlucky person on the receiving end of the fit (Genesis) to apologize to the target (Zack).

The latter being the one that Cloud was now trying to enforce upon the auburn SOLDIER, whom was now standing over the still stupor induced teen while lightly holding his bruising cheek with wide doe-like eyes.

"Genesis, you will apologize to Zack, now!" Cloud screamed for the fourth time now, his faced already a full out beetroot purple.

Finally, Genesis cracked.

"Why should I be the one to apologize!" Genesis exclaimed voice being just as loud as the now standing blond, though his features were more schooled than the teen's. "He did the same to me! Except I was asleep!"

"Actually," Zack added groggily as he attempted to stand up, attempted being the key word. "That was Spike."

"Was not!" The youngest member of their strange relationship yelled, still not quite finished with his BF, whilst pointing accusingly at the SOLDIER. "You tackled me!"

"I honestly do not care **whose** fault it is," a new voice exclaimed. "But someone go grab me a damp cloth, shampoo and a hair-brush...**now.**"

"Why don't you go get it yourself General, Sir!" The aggravated auburn SOLDIER growled out as he turned to glare the silver haired warrior.

"Excuse me?" the later questioned with the same deathly calm look he had used earlier as he slid of the couch and started to stalk toward the crimson warrior, while the teens around the General's target subtlety backed away until they flanked the forgotten SOLDIER 1st with the intimidating appliance.

The SOLDIER in question let out an annoyed grunt.

"That's it," Angeal waved the straightener (which was now unplugged) threateningly. "Everyone, SIT DOWN!"

His two disagreeing comrades turned to glare at him but when Angeal used 'that' tone you do what he says... and fast.


End file.
